Be Careful What You Wish For
by cme020500
Summary: Cammie wasn't trained at Gallagher. She was trained with her three best friends, Bex, Liz, and Macey, by Joe, Abby, and her and Bex's Parents. Joe comes one day, with a mission that includes both Gallgher, and Blackthorne, she and her friends live at Blackthorne for the semester, to scare them out of their laziness. The girls think it will be fun, but be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the third time this week, I was surrounded by people that wanted me dead. I smiled, giving my opinion on the subject. They thought they scared me. I scoffed at the ignorance. Even after multiple attempts, they never learned. I may be sixteen, I may be a girl, but no one has beaten me yet, and they have had many chances.

It has become a bad habit. Underestimating me.

I quickly glanced at each face. They had only sent five. Well, at least they were kind of learning. The first time they only sent one, the second time three, and now five. I had never seen any of the faces before. No wonder they weren't scared, they had no idea who I was. After all, there was a reason I was topp junior CIA agent, followed closely by what most people would cal "my crew", or my three best friends.

For those who don't know me, I'm Cameron Morgan, a.k.a. the Chameleon. My mom is the headmistress of Gallagher, and all girls spy school. My dad is headmaster of Blackthorne, an all boys spy school. My Godfather, Joe Soloman, teaches Covert Operations at both schools with the help of my Aunt Abby. My best friends are Bex Baxter, a.k.a. Duchess, Liz Sutton, a.k.a. Bookworm, and Macey McHenry, a.k.a. Peacock. All four of us are home-schooled by my mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, Joe, and Abby. We don't go to Gallagher because we started training so early, and have already surpassed the curriculum.

I had just been out for a jog when I was surrounded. I was almost home when they found me. I looked the biggest brute in the eyes and took a step forward.

"Come at me then, what are you waiting for?" I smiled, that was all it took. he first man rushed towards me at the same time as the person behind me. I flipped over the first mans head and in a classic spy movie move, the men bonked heads. While they were still confused, I pinched the pressure point in both of their necks, rendering them unconscious. I laughed as the third and fourth men used the exact same move. I responded the same way, causing the pile of men to grow from two to four. I wondered if this was rookie hour or fifth man came at me quickly, blocking my punch, but taking my roundhouse kick to the side of the head, and crumpling into the pile.

"Three to zero, Cammie. Thanks for the workout!" I jogged calmly towards the house and knocked on the door four times, signaling everyone that it was me. Three minutes later, a bored Bex answered the door. She ushered me inside before turning on all three locks and the Liz high-tech security system.

"Thank goodness you're here. Liz won't stop blabbering to Joe about how easy it was to break the CIA's firewall."

"Joe's here!" I almost screamed, not hiding my excitement. I ran into the living room and launched myself into Joe's arms.

"Hi Cammie." He said calmly. "Sit down, will you?" Macey patted the couch next to her while Bex plopped down next to Liz.

"What's up Joe?" I asked, suddenly suspicious of why he was here when he should be teaching class.

"I have a mission for you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

"What kind of mission?" Macey asked.

"A fun one, a piece of cake for you guys." Joe said with a glint in his eyes. I immediately knew it wasn't going to be lite endangering. If it was, Joe would be worried, and we would be being briefed by the Director. He continued on, "The students at both Gallagher and Blackthorne are getting lazy. I want you to scare them. They are going on a cove ops mission in about an hour. Blakcthorne is tailing Gallagher and Gallagher is tailing Blackthorne. Neither want to be compromised."

"So we get to compromise them?" Bex said, evil glint in her eye. No questions asked, it was a statement.

"I'm not going to tell them who you are. I'll just say there are some CIA agents."

"Yes!" Hissed Macey.

"Gallagher and Blackthorne will also be having an exchange, and you're going to be students to 'shake things up'. So are you guys in?" We all looked at each other and grinned, and said at the exact same time…

"YES!"

—

Thirty minutes later, one helicopter was headed to Blakcthorne with our total of forty-five suitcases, and the other was headed to Washington D.C.

I was catching up on some much needed beauty sleep while Bex and Liz flew, and Macey organized disguises.

Twenty minutes later I was shaken awake by Macey, who forced me into outrageous clothing and shoes. She had decided against wigs and colored contacts, or fake tans.

That's how I ended up in white studded short shorts, an aqua tank, and a black studded leather jacket, with a pair of black studded four inch heels to complete the look. Macey had given me a smokey eye, and soft pink lips, with a complicated french braid undo, and a small white bow.

Liz had on a yellow sundress, strapless, that cut off just above the knees, with black flats. She got away with pink lip gloss, and nothing done to her hair.

Bex had on black and white patterned leggings, with a white t-shirt and black wedges. She had a glimmer eye shadow in white, and heavy black eye liner, she also left her hair down.

Macey was rocking a black skater skirt with a pink lace tank. She had on beige wedges. Her eyes glimmered with a pink eye shadow, and her lips had a clear lipgloss. Her hair was curled.

"Guys, Why do I stand out the most? I'm the Chameleon. I'm supposed to blend in!" Macey looked at me and smiled.

"Sometimes the best way to blend in is to stick out." Macey replied. I groaned, but got excited when the helicopter touched down. We all got out and walked over to the mall. Suddenly, my comms unit sparked to life.

"Joe can hear us, and the the students. We can hear Joe. The students can only hear Joe." Liz explained. I heard Joe explaining to the girls, and I tugged on Bex's arm. We had decided earlier to break into pairs.

"Ladies, game starts now." Bex and I shared a smile.

"Let the games begin." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Bex and I were sitting at a table in Starbucks, calling out anyone we saw. Out of the original thirty only four were left. I scanned the crowd. "Flannel shirt, khaki shorts, blonde hair, under the tech store banner."

"Jonas you have been compromised." I laughed at the downfall displayed on his face. I watched the crowd, and then turned to Bex.

"They really are getting sloppy." Her laugh rang through the Starbucks, and a few people turned and stared at us. I shrank away a little bit, before realizing that it was against my cover to shrink back. I laughed loudly along with her.

"How is it that, a half an hour later only four…" She listened into her comms unit. "No three kids are left."

"I think they underestimated us. What is with these people?"

"Oopsy Dasies!" I heard Liz crash into something through the comms unit. Bex and I looked at each other, and waited five seconds before groaning, and then bursting into laughter.

"She's fine. Just a little bruise, and… OOH! A NEW PAIR OF SHOES!" Ah, Macey. Always interested in the next pair of shoes. The mic went silent before mace said calmly, "Janitors jumpsuit, underneath Panda Express in the food court."

"Nick, you have been compromised." Bex was looking down at her coffee, when suddenly something grabbed my eye. She called it out first. I scanned the crowd, as Joe said, "Grant, you have been compromised." I smiled as I watched the crowds. Someone, standing off to the corner, had winced. My smile grew more pronounced. Bex looked at me, and catching my mood, smiled as well.

"Black hair, emerald eyes, blue button-down polo and khakis. Joe, five minutes left right? Don't tell him just yet. I'm gonna satisfy my boredom." I smiled, and got up from the table. I could guess that Joe was smiling at my shenanigans. I gave Bex a look that said, wait here, and opened the door to Starbucks. I pulled on my angry face, and strutted towards him. "Why haven't you called?" I yelled in his ear, standing one foot away from his left side, the opposite side from his comms unit. "You said you were at the lake. LIAR!" I snarled. I sensed the fright in his eyes, and almost gave myself away with a smile.

"I have no clue what your talking about miss."

"Don't play games with me Jared. I'm not stupid!"

"Miss, I'm Zach. Not Jared. Although Jared sounds like a bad man." He replied, smirking. He was flirting with me! While on a mission! He also hadn't picked a cover. He hadn't even asked for my name. Rookie.

"You look just like… oh wait, I see it now. Your eyes are a different shade of green." All of the sudden I broke down into tears and fell back in the waiting bench. People were staring now. Nice trying to go unnoticed. "Its just, he hasn't called or texted in two weeks! I don't know if he's hurt, or if he hates me!" Looking stricken, Zach hesitated before sitting on the bench, a foot of space between us. I instantly closed the space and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt all of his muscles tighten, before relaxing 1.26 seconds later. Zach wraps an arm around me, and began to talk.

"It's okay. I'm sure he's fine. He won't leave you. You're to pretty to leave." I glanced up, letting hope fill my vision through the tears.

"Really, you think so?"

"Definitely." My phone started ringing, and I knew it was Bex telling me it was time, but I looked up.

"Jared." I explained, smiling, and then I walked away phone to my ear. I declined the call, but said into my comms unit…

"Now, Joe." Pretending to end the call, I looked over a waved to Zach. Before I had taken seven steps, I heard Joe.

"Zach, you have been compromised."


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to Blackthorne I took a much needed break. I had gotten fifteen out of thirty boys, Bex had gotten seven, Macey five, and Liz two. We were so excited for the exchange. The boys were already back, getting punishment laps for being discovered. I laughed, dreaming about the group of cocky teenage spies, running fifty miles, withe their stone backpacks of course!" The girls were making a quick stop at Gallagher for their luggage, so they would at the school around the same time we got there. We had spent two hours more in D.C., having a girls shopping trip while waiting for the "go" from Joe.

Twenty minutes later I was being shaken awake.

"We can't possibly be there yet!" I complained. The girls laughed.

"No we're preparing for our entrance. Remember Joe saying that we should come up with something 'funny, and witty' he also said 'don't disappoint'."

"Thanks for the exact quotes Lizzy. What do we have so far?"

"The Gallagher girls will be entering through the large doors at the entrance to the dining hall. Extremely boring, in my opinion." They showed me the blueprints of Blackthorne, that Liz had gotten from their "not so secure" sight. There were windows on three sides of the dining room, along with two skylights on the roof. I laughed.

"Easy, we'll use the skylight. Bex and Macey will go in through there. Liz will use the center window of the collection on the outside wall. I'll sneak in through an air vent and hide. He mentioned that He's be saying the crew were coming."

"Bloody Brilliant!" Bex laughed.

"They're not going to believe it's us though. So we should wear disguises in, and take them off when it's Macey's turn to present."

"Sounds good! I'll get working on the disguises.

—

Two hours later, almost all of us were disguised.

Bex was wearing a blonde wig, and had sprayed herself with a concoction that made her skin almost white. Her eyes were green.

Macey's hair was red, and in pigtails. She had become almost albino, also with green eyed contacts. She had freckles dotted across her face.

Liz had on a weaved wig. She spray tanned herself so that she was african american, and put in brown contacts.

I was the only one of us four that wasn't wearing a disguise. Macey had decided it would be too fishy. I just did as she said. She was after all, the master of disguise. The helicopter touched down five miles from the school, whig we ran in ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds. We weren't in a hurry, and had just enough time when we arrived at the dinning hall. Bex, Macey, and Liz all climbed up onto the roof, while I hid behind a bench that was in the foyer. I heard my dad introduce my mom and the girls, they walked in with a flounce in their step. They were trying to be brave. Cute. Five minutes after they were in my dad began to explain our appearance.

"Today both the boys and the girls had a mission in D.C. Get away without being compromised. You all failed. You were all told that CIA agents had compromised you. They didn't. There were four teenagers there that compromised every single one of you in an hour. I'm not going to mention their real names, but their codenamed might give you an identity. In D.C. you were being compromised by Chameleon, Duchess, Peacock, and Bookworm. The Chameleon and crew." He started saying something else, but those four words were the key words. Glass shattered from two directions, and I slipped into the back of the room. I watched as Bex, Macey, and Liz all took off their hooks and walked up to the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

"I believe we can take it from here." Bex said, grabbing the microphone from dad. "Thanks for the introduction." She flashed him a small smile, which he returned. Whispers were wafting through the room. Things like,

"What did she say, about introductions?"

"I think she meant that headmaster Morgan had given them an introduction." Bex continued after a few seconds of letting the boys come to their own conclusions.

"For those who haven't figured this out yet, we're the Chameleons crew. I'm Bex," she received a glare from Joe, "okay, Rebecca Baxter, but call me that, and I will tear you limb for limb, my code name is Duchess." She passed the microphone to Liz, who grabbed it with less confidence than Bex had.

"My name is Elizabeth Sutton, and my code name is Bookworm." She tossed the microphone to Macey, who caught it, and proceeded.

"My name is Macey McHenry, yes, I'm the Senators daughter. My code name is Peacock."

"WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Some senior boy yelled out from two tables away. I laughed at his stupidity.

"Fine," Bex said, deathly calm, "Would you like to fight me?" He nodded and walked up to the stage, despite the wary looks he was getting from the headmaster, and his covert operations teacher. Bex started speaking as he got on stage. "I haven't had this much fun since last mission. Start when you're ready."

I'm not going to go into bloody details. Lets just say that a minute and twelve seconds later, he was lying on the ground, unconcious, with a broken nose and wrist. And probably a concusion. That's what you get! I thought to myself.

"Still think I'm not Duchess? Yeah, that's what I thought." She walked away, handing the microphone to Liz, who dropped it, before picking it up and fixing it into the stands.

"Now, my part of the presentation. You guys all know what I'm known for. Hacking. So I hacked into the Blackthorne Mainframe," One of the boys to my left turned deathly pale, a few kids shot looks in his direction, "and I was looking through photos. Let's just say, that there are cameras all over the school. Like ALL over. So I decided I would put together a slideshow of pictures having to do with the Blackthorne boys. Enjoy!" Wow, Liz had some serious attitude. Her confidence level had doubled in the last few years of training, but still.

The slideshow was long, but one of the funniest things I've ever experienced. There were baby pictures, pictures of the boys during prank week. Pictures of the boys getting lectures, and getting yelled at specifically. It was hilarious. I had almost compromised my position several times in order to laugh.

"Do you guys still think that I'm not the Bookworm. That I didn't just hack into one of the most complicated networks in the world in about thirty seconds." There were no replies, she nodded and tossed the microphone to Macey.

"Next, comes my part. You see, I'm the master of disguise. I can make anyone look like someone else. Now girls!" The three girls on stage pulled off wigs, took out contacts, and undid fake spray tans, acne, and moles, in order to reveal themselves. The boys jaws were wide open. I cracked up, they all looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, you believe who we are now, don't you. If you're unfortunate enough not to, I would run if you value your life." Bex grabbed the microphone out of Macey's hand, and played with it for a second before giving the intro we had agreed on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now, we are Chameleons Crew. We are all girls. We are all sixteen. Yet, we are ranked first through fourth of the CIA's top junior agents. We have gone on over twenty successful missions, and we have been trained by the worlds greatest. What we have showed you, is just a part of what we can do. We are strong alone, but even stronger untied, as four. I, the muscle. Liz, the brains. Macey, the disguiser. And last but not least, the Chameleon. See we couldn't go somewhere, or complete a mission without all of the others. So we had to bring the Chameleon along with us. In fact, the Chameleons in the room at this moment. I'm sure you've heard enough stories to know exactly what she's best at, blending, and hiding. She's among you. I'm going to give you five minutes. You must stay in your seats, but if you find the Chameleon, raise you hand. The Chameleon won't move. Five minutes starting, now." I watched in amusement as hundreds of teens eyes glanced across the room, trying to find me. Some where looking at the ceiling, some at the air vents, and others were looking through the crowd trying to find me among the boys and girls of Gallagher.

Five slow minutes passed, before Bex said,

"Time's up! Stop looking now. No one found her, not even the teachers." Bex had a sad look in her eye, almost pitying, but underneath was a layer of triumph.

"Oh Chameleon, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Macey yelled around the room. I walked out from the corner, and jogged up to the stage. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes following my every move. I shuddered, I hated all the attention. I was the Chameleon for a reason. When I got on stage, Bex handed me the microphone. I smiled at the crowd.

"Hi! I'm Cameron, but cal me Cammie, or even Cam. One, you guys really need to stop calling these guys my crew, I don't like it. Most of you, know me as the Chameleon. Or at least you think you know me. I'm here to confirm that, all the things you've heard about me, are probably one hundred percent true. I am rated as the first junior CIA agent. I have gone on over twenty successful missions with my crew. My new mission though, to spend a semester with the girls and boys at Blackthorne. I can't give any more information than that. I'm hoping that you make us feel welcome. I especially hope that you realize it would be a bad thing to underestimate us. We can do a lot worse than what we've showcased here. This was just a part of it. Don't try anything, you won't get away with it." Dad came up and grabbed the mic, and gave me a hug, smiling. I could hear gasps from the boys.

What does my dad do to them, that makes them think it's unbelievable that he would have any people that mean anyone? Anyway, Joe came to stand at the other side of me, and gave me a hug and a smile. The boys gasped again. Clearly a showcase of way to much love going on here for the boys. My dad, and Joe must treat them horribly. My dad started speaking.

"Boys, I'm talking to you now. If you know what's good for you, you won't do anything to harm my daughter." More gasps at that, "Or I will punish you." I blushed, and looked at my feet.

"Yes, boys," Joe said grabbing the microphone away from dad, "don't hurt a single hair on my god daughters head, or you'll never know the end of it. I will make your life miserable." Suddenly a person walked through the dining room doors, and into the room.

"Aw squirt, why did I have to miss out on hug fest?"

"AUNT ABBY!" I rushed towards aunt abby and enfolded her in a hug, the girls ran right along side me and did the same. More gasps sounded around the room. Now I was semi-related to both of their cove ops teachers. Ha. Once I was done hugging my aunt, there was another woman standing by the microphone stand.

"MOM!" I screamed and rushed to give her a hug as well. It seemed all of my family members were at this dinner. The girls all gasped when they realized who I was related to.

"Hi honey! I've missed you so much!"

I was related to all of the best spies for the CIA. Including two Cove ops teachers, and two heads of schools. This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay girls, you can sit down now." Joe said into the mic. I was still scanning the crowd for one face, but I couldn't find it. Macey and Bex led me over to a table, and I sat down, sandwiched in between Liz and Bex, lost in thought. We were twenty minutes into the meal, when I realized there were boys at our table, and they were attempting to talk to me. I recognized two of them. Jonas Anderson, and Zach Goode, from the D.C. mission. Zach got a good look at my face, and instantly realized that I was the same person he had met at the mall.

"Wait, you…."

"Yes, Jared, remember me?" I said, smiling. Before I could catch his reply I put my head on my hands and laid them down on the table. I was tired, it felt like three years ago, that I was fighting those five goons in an alley this morning. I was just about to get up and leave, tugging on Liz's hand when a person burst through the doors, sent an apologetic look towards the head table and hurried towards where we were sitting. I continued to walk away, but after getting a good look at him, I stopped in my tracks. I squinted through the harsh light, making sure that it was him before I

"Cams!" I heard a yell from the figure. He dropped the books he was carrying, and ran towards the table, lifting me up and spinning me through the air. I was laughing. "Same, Cammie I remember, light, and fluffy." I smacked his arm before hugging him tightly.

"Hi Grant, I missed you!"

"Yes, well, I would stay and talk but, I have to have something to eat."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Of course, like you would ever leave to eat by myself. I might accidentally eat poison!"

"In this business you never know." At this point all jaws were dropped in the whole cafeteria, except for seven. My friends rushed over to Grant and started hugging him tightly.

"Grant!" They all yell, doing their synchronized thing.

"Girls. Bex, Liz, Macey. What's up?" They all started talking at once.

"Did you know that…."

"We're here for the semest….."

"I compromised you!" Bex said with a smirk.

"Yes Liz and Macey, I knew you guys were staying, Joe told me. And Bex" he paused to roll his eyes, "you've been doing this a little bit longer than me. Yes, of course you caught me! Now move so I can get some food!" There's Grant for you, four girls surrounding him, and all he wants is the food. I cracked up instantly but sat down next to him on the bench, and patted the bench next to me. Bex sat on his other side.

"How's Blackthorne been? I still don't get why you chose to come here instead of being home-schooled like us." Bex asked.

"Blackthorne's been just fine. Plus, I can't live in a house full of girls all the time, I'd become one. I laughed at thought, silently noticing a pair of eyes following my every movement.

I didn't turn, to let them know I saw, I just watched out of the corner of my eye, judging who it was.

But I knew.

The emerald green eye's belonged to the one and only Zach.

**Thank you for the reads and review, they seriously make my day. Any reviews are welcome. What should I add more of, or less of?**

**I'm on vacation so I have time to update, so I should be doing at least a chapter a day. I hope that keeps you guys happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Grant went to go and talk to mom. I walked through the hallways with the girls, finding the dorm we would be staying in with the blueprint that was on the website. It only took us ten minutes to navigate the crowded hallways. Macey was the first one to the room, she opened the door and groaned.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" Bex asked.

"IT'S PINK! THE WHOLE ROOM IS FREAKING PINK!" Macey was upset. Her color was purple, or even blue. But not pink. I ran through the room, opening cupboards, and doors.

"Oh Macey! I think I have something that will cheer you up!" I explained in a sing-song voice.

"What?!" She snapped. I smiled and pointed to the double doors I was standing in front of. She walked over and opened them to find…..

"A WALK IN CLOSET! At least they got something right."

It took us an hour to unpack our bags. Well, it took Macey an hour. She wouldn't let us anywhere near our bags. Saying that it would "screw up the order". I just collapsed onto the bed farthest from the door, and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to Bex.

"GET UP CAMMIE, OR I SWEAR YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"Five more minutes." I whispered, rolling over.

"NO. NOW." I sat up, still in my clothes from the airplane, which included sweatpants, and a sweatshirt that said Blackthorne on it.

"Some people are here to see us Cammie!" Macey said quietly, low enough so that only us four could hear. I looked up, and into the faces of four boys. I only recognized one at first.

"Grant." I asked, letting the anger seep into my voice. "You know very well that you shouldn't wake me up. Especially this late at night! What do you want?"

"I wanted to introduce my roommates to you." I sat against the headboard and studied the other three boys that were in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Cammie. But I'm guessing you already knew that. Who are you three?"

"Jonas Anderson."

"Nick Cross"

"Zach Goode."

"Oh, Zach right. I got you out in D.C. Jonas, pleasure to meet you. Nick, close your mouth, and it's not nice to stare." I smiled at them. Hoping that their expressions would calm.

Zach just stood there, with a smirk on his face. Looking directly at me.

"Are you done now Grant?"

"I guess."

"Good, because I was planning on a full night of sleep. Now, if you'll excuse me." I lay back down in my bed. With my eyes closed I said one last thing.

"Oh, and Grant. Keep the bugs in your pants pockets. K find any, and you know I will, you'll be the one wishing you were never born."

I heard the door open and four pairs of feet leaving the room. I heard the girls go to their own beds too, I smiled, and went back to sleep, smiling about our encounter with the boys.

Hopefully that would teach them not to underestimate me.

**There are more Zammie moments coming. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm gonna try to update with one or two more chapters today, or tomorrow.**

**Feel free to comment suggestions though!**


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the first day of classes. The girls and I were psyched. Ready to show that we were "that" good. Macey had us up and five so that we could look our best.

"I still don't see why I have to wear makeup?"

"Just be glad you get to wear your sweats." Macey snapped back. I was the only one allowed to wear my clothes, but only because we had cove ops today, and I was the Chameleon. I liked to blend.

We didn't have uniforms we had to wear, because Blackthorne didn't have a girls version. So all the girls were wearing ridiculous clothing when we finally made it downstairs to breakfast, twenty minutes late because Macey couldn't find Liz's flats. We walked in with looped arms, and sat down next to the boys. I hugged Grant, and then got pushed over next to Zach. Great.

I glared at Bex, who was the on e who had pushed me. We all knew that she had a serious crush on Grant. I had given her the go-ahead on dating my brother. But neither of them asked the other. I had even talked to Grant. He said he liked her.

Grant only lived in the house over summers, because of school. The girls practically lived with us though, so they had known him as long as they had known me. Bex the longest, of course.

I sat down next to Zach with a sigh.

"Hi." I said, starting on my waffles.

"Hey there." He just sat watching me.

"Why are you watching me?" I asked.

"Because you're pretty." I blushed. Of course he was flirting with me. I ended the conversation there before I could do or say anything that would get me in trouble. I grabbed Bex, Liz, and Macey, and headed towards the door, towards our COW class. I stormed up two flights of stairs before entering the room.

At the front of the room stood a woman. She was pale, and had red hair, with freckles dotted across her face. She wasn't going to be nice though.

"Sit down!" She yelled. We chose seats towards the back of the room and waited for the rest of the class to join us. Five minutes later four people entered the room, and took the seats right next to us. I was sandwiched in between Grant. And Zach. I mentally groaned.

My dad walked in behind the group of girls from Gallagher.

"I need guides for these ladies and also for those four in the back."

"Dad! I groaned, "We don't need guides. We know the school well enough already!"

"You're getting a guide anyway." He pulled each of the girls up one by one, and selected one of the boys that volunteered for each. He pulled me up before any of my girls, and I just stared blankly at the twenty boys in front of me.

"Volunteers?" He asked. Zach raised his hand. My dad sat me back down, but not without giving a warning glare towards Zach.

He pulled up Macey, for whom Nick volunteered, and then Liz for whom Jonas volunteered. Finally, he pulled up Bex, who got paired with Grant.

"I hope that your guides are helpful to you for the next semester. I also hope that they are respectful of you." My dad shot Zach a glance before calmly walking out of the room. I groaned.

Welcome to a whole semester of humiliating family members.

**Just in case you aren't clear, Grant is Cammie's brother. His ****roommates**** don't know yet though.**


	10. Chapter 10

COW was all review. So was Foreign Languages. I mean, come on, we had finished Arabic in when we were thirteen!

The girls and I were walking out back to the P&E area when we saw the boys. They were all wearing special uniforms for class. The girls turned into giggles, and Liz turned away when they realized that none of the boys had shirts on. I turned around and gave Bex and Macey the evil eye. Was I really the only one able to keep their cool when boys six packs were involved? The boys spotted us and jogged over. The girls straightened themselves when they noticed the approaching boys. I just sighed.

"What's wrong sis?" Grant asked, poking me in the back while I was turned towards the girls. I turned around slowly, a murderous look on my face.

"What have I told you, not once, not twice,but a bazillion times!? Don't poke me, or I will flip you!" Grant turned towards the boys and snickered. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over so that he landed flat on his back.

"Ow Cam, what was that for?"

"You totally asked for it." Grant got up and put up his fists. I smiled playfully. "So you want to spar?" I asked, voice sickly sweet.

Bex decided to step in then.

"Guys, how about you wait until we actually GET to PE!"

She pulled me off towards the building at the back of the school property. Ah, yes, the P&E practice room. I was looking forward to hitting something.

Bex pulled me off to the side, before I had the chance to gather in the circle that was forming around the teacher.

"Take it easy Cam. No hurting anyone fatally. That's my job!" She narrowed her eyes, trying to look angry, and then we both burst out laughing. I pulled her over to where the boys and girls were standing. The gym teacher immediately started talking.

"Boys, and girls. This is P&E. There will be no goofing off. There will be no faking injuries to get out of fighting. You're either unconscious, or still fighting. Girls, I know this might be harder for you than for the boys. We'll push you into it though. There will be no 'slow approach'." He surveyed the room. "Fine. We'll be sparring today, to get a feel for the girls levels. It's going to be like King of the court."

Bex wasn't having that. "Cough* Queen! Cough*" She hacked through her words. Of course we were in a room full of teenage spies, so naturally everyone heard what she said.

"What I was saying, is that first Anna will face off against Cody, and then whoever wins, will face off against Eva, and whoever wins that will face off against Dallas. Then Mary Claire, then Jonas, then Liz, then Macey, Nick, Cammie, Zach, Bex, and finally, Grant. Anna, and Cody, please enter the circle."

The fighting went on like this for a while. Cody beat Ana and Eva, then got beaten by Dallas, who beat up Mary Claire, and Jonas, and then lost against Liz. Who I'm pretty sure they thought couldn't throw a single punch. Macey won over Liz and Nick, but I quickly beat her with a flip and a soft kick to the back of the head that sent her into unconsciousness.

The was Zach. He hesitantly came up to the mat.

"You scared Zach?" I asked, teasing. He should be, Macey hadn't even laid a finger on me.

"Of course not Cammie." He got into fighting stance. We circled for a good few minutes before coach yelled at us to get a move on. He made the first move.

Strike 1. A fake punch to the stomach, and then a side hook to the face. I foresaw it, and grabbed his fist, using his momentum to cartwheel him across and onto the floor.

Strike 2. Try to swipe my feet out from under me, and then stand up. Well yo got to stand up, but not before I got you with my foot in the side of the head.

Strike 3. Come running at me. I just flip over, and now I'm behind him. I quickly pinch his vein, and he falls unconscious to my feet.

You're out.

It feels like all of Blackthorne and Gallagher are staring at us now. It seems that Zach was, unbeaten. Whoops. Didn't mean to change that or anything.

Bex got up and beat me in ten minutes. Usually we sparred until one of us got tired, and then one of us just surrendered. Nine minutes in, I winked at her, saying I was done. She pinched the vein in my elbow, and spent me spiraling to the floor, and into blackness.

**I LOVE it when you guys review and tell me what you think! Keep reviewing. Sorry for only one chapter so far today, its been busy. Hopefully I can post more!**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up twenty minutes later, in what I could already tell was a sublevel. I got up and walked around the corner to find where everyone was. I heard a dead silent classroom with one voice going on and on, in the normal manner.

Joe.

I walked into the classroom through the door, noticing that no one saw me, not even Joe. I stood behind him, waiting for the right moment to pop out and scare him half to death. He was talking about staying hidden. Perfect.

"Girls and Boys. The first rule to staying hidden? Don't hide. Blend in. If your able to become part of a chattering crowd of teenagers, it's much less suspicious than hiding in the shadows."

I chose that moment to tap him on the shoulder saying,

"Why Joe! What could possibly go wrong with hiding in the shadows?" He fliched slightly, used to my shenanigans, as did my brother, and friends. Zach didn't jump, but cliched as well. Everyone else had jumped out of their chairs, and a few were sitting on their butts on the floor.

"Cammie," He stated through clenched teeth, "I didn't see you there."

I laughed, "That's the point Joe, right?" I walked back towards the empty chair next to Bex, and put my elbows on the table and rested my head on them.

"Nice of you to join us, Cam. Of course there is nothing wrong with hiding in the shadows. If you can hide, without being seen. That either requires a lot of endless work, or a family talent." He glared at me, I laughed again.

"Tomorrow we will be participating in another tailing game, so that the boys can TRY to get revenge for their whooping in D.C. So be down in the lobby at ten in the morning. Normal clothing. You'll disguise yourselves on the two separate planes that will be headed to the destination. You are dismissed." I walked up to Joe and gave him a hug, before walking out the door with my friends in tow.

"So a mission tomorrow? And we leave at ten? I guess we'll have to get up at seven. Six-thirty if you want breakfast."

"Ugh, Macey, we're already going to be disguising ourselves! Why do we have to get dressed up?"

"It saves me some work for in the airplane. Because you totally will be getting all of your disguises from me." We walked around the corner, and I came crashing into Zach. Of course.

"Hey, Cammie, can I talk to you? In private?"

"Fine Zach." I let him pull me around the corner. "You call this private? Come on." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hallway, until the secret passageway that I had found before.

"Wow. You've only been here for thirty-six hours." I laughed.

"Yeah, its kinda my thing. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask how you guys learned all those moves?" I could tell that wasn't his original purpose, but I let it slide.

"Oh, that's easy. We had Joe. Some of them are illegal, if you couldn't tell."

"They were really good. You had me down quickly, it was amazing." I turned bright cherry red at those words, and looked down at my feet.

"Thanks. Now I'm hungry, so unless you have something else to say?" He totally did, but he just let it go, and I grabbed his wrist, rushing to get into lunch before all of the lasagna before it was taken.

All I could think about was the way his smirk made my heart race, and how his eyes made my heart skip a beat. But…. no I couldn't possibly like him. Could I?

**Sorry for only one chapter today, I had NO time! I'm thinking of starting another ****story**** soon, I'll keep you posted. It would also be Gallagher Girls themed. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED BEFORE I SET BEX ON YOU!"

"Five more minutes." I mumbled into my pillow, turning over. I heard some giggling, and was about to turn around to inspect what it was about, when I was doused with ice cold water.

"GET UP!" I heard Bex yell about five feet to my left. I launched out of bed, and straight into Bex, knocking her over, and onto the floor. I pinned her for five more seconds before getting up and glancing at the clock.

"Why in the world did you guys get me up at seven in the morning!? We don't have any classes today! Remember! Mission!" I looked at Macey and Bex's faces before realizing why I was up three hours before we had to leave. I checked the secret passageways I had found around the room. I walked over, grabbed my a change of clothes calmly, before flipping over Bex, and straight into one of the passageways in our room. Yes! I was home free.

They really should've realized when I went to get a change of clothing that I was going to escape from the room somehow.

I ran down the passageway, and into one of the empty classroom, where, after checking for bugs, I locked the door, and changed into the clothes I had brought.

I had brought all dark clothing. I had black sweatpants, and a black sweatshirt, to put over my soaking wet black shirt.

I knew Joe had said that we would be disguising ourselves in the plane, and I didn't want to put up with the girls giving me a makeover, before we even got ON the plane. Once I was done, I headed to the building outside, that held the equivalent of a gym.

I slipped on my running shoes, and headed out of the property for a morning jog around the school. The girls had probably not even bothered looking for me. After all, when I didn't want to be, I couldn't be found.

I jogged around the school for the next hour, and ended up running half of my normal length, before I decided I would practice my gymnastics. After all, my enemies expected agility, but they definitely didn't expect gymnastics.

I was working on my triple tuck off of a cartwheel back handspring, when I noticed someone enter the room out of the corner of my eye. I continued working, figuring that it was probably just another boy going through his morning routine.

I executed my move perfectly, and backflipped to celebrate.

"YES!" I whispered under my breath. My hair was finally dry and I had twenty minutes until I had to be at the plane. I jogged towards the changing room, hoping to find another shirt that wasn't soaked through with sweat, when I crashed into a person.

I saw a hand reach out, and on instinct grabbed it, flipped the person, and then turned around to face whoever it was.

All I saw was a pair of emerald eyes.

"Gah. Here I was minding my own business, when I get body slammed, and flipped over someone's shoulder." Complained Zach, his smirk etched on his face.

"Next time, don't stand in my way. And don't try to help me stand up. Usually, bad things happen."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I have to go, or I'll be late for the Cove Ops Mission. I guess you'll see me later. Or not." I said, smiling over my shoulder.

I was planning on the not.

**As I said earlier, I was debating on whether I should start a new story, review me your thoughts on if I should or shouldn't and then maybe some ideas for another story?**

**Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Twenty minutes later, I met my disgruntled roommates, and my Cove Ops on the tarmac. It seems even the Research kids were coming, because Liz was standing next to Bex and Macey, looking, quite happy, which contrasted heavily against Macey and Bex's scowling faces.

"Where did you go this morning?!" Macey shouted in my face.

"Well, I didn't want to be used as a make up doll, seeing as we are all just going to change our appearances on the jets, so I flipped over Bex and went and had a morning workout." Macey grunted. Accepting my explanation a lot faster than I thought possible.

Joe walked up then, saving me from awkward conversations with the roommates I had abandoned this morning.

"Girls, Boys, this will be a tailing competition. The girls will tail the boys, and the boys have to compromise the girls. Of course, you will all be wearing disguises. I'm not telling you where we are going other than it's about a two hour flight. You will have the whole entire pier to travel around on. But step off the pier, and consequences will happen. We are leaving now, boys please follow Abby, and girls please follow me."

I skipped up behind Joe as we were walking to the plane that was obviously for the girls.

"So Joe, why are you with us? Instead of you being with the boys?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure. I want Abby and you flying a plane, but I'm happier with you helping me, and since you're obviously going to want to help flying the plane….."

"We're all traveling back on one plane though, and I want you to surprise the boys. With the fact that you can fly of course."

I walked into the plane with a spring in my step, obviously happy that I would get to fly the plane. I hadn't flown one since last summer, the last time Joe had been around.

Before I could get to the cockpit, Macey and Bex dragged me to the back of the plane, right as it took off. Not even bothering to strap us in, they started getting me ready. I was going to be playing a rich, and snobby teenage socialite. Macey was going to be another teenage girl, operating one of the rides, that Mr. Soloman had said would be at the pier. Bex was going to be a performer on one of the stages. Liz was going to be hacking into the cameras so that she could have eyes for all three of us.

My hair was under wig of red hair, that came down to my waist. It was curled, and the front part of it was pulled up, so that I could see out from behind it. My eyes were hidden behind green contacts. Macey and Bex had practically poured makeup onto my face. I had a cat eye, and bright red lips.

Bex and Macey were already wearing heavy makeup, so they just had to find clothes.

They had both changed into their uniforms that were required by the pier, and also, pulled wigs and contacts on quickly, not sparing much time, since their heads would be under hats anyway.

Liz was wearing her brown wig in a messy bun, and had brown eye contacts. She was wearing sweats. She was going to be adopting an British accent. She was posing as a college student, explaining the laptop.

Finally, the girls were all finished with their outfits. The plane touched down a few miles south of our destination, in Chicago, and we all hurried off of it. We got in vans, that set off towards Navy Pier.

When we got there Joe turned to talk to us, before setting us free.

"Good luck girls, you'll need it."

I just scoffed, and walked towards Navy Pier. Already playing the part.


	14. Chapter 14

Liz came in through the comms five minutes later, as I was walking down the hallway, towards the giant greenhouse at the top of the main building.

"Hi girls, I just got visual, we can now all hear each other. The Gallagher girls can't hear us thought. You girls ready. This is going to be a lot harder, just because they're wearing disguises. I'm guessing the forgot I was the tech genius, and didn't change their facial structure like we did, so I'm running facial recognition on all of the faces passing underneath the cameras. Wait! Macey, There are two about to board your ride, call them into Joe as soon as they get on to the ride."

"Okay Liz, calm down. Obviously, we changed our facial structure. Otherwise it would be way to easy to find us. We're not THAT rookie!" I whispered into my comms, not moving my mouth once.

I made it into the atrium, right as Macey called in the two boys that were now on the ginormous ferris wheel.

"Bex," Liz stated, "there's a group of six of them rounding the corner next to you, call them as they pass the stage. I can't believe they're hanging ut in such large groups. I mean, come on, now we can get out a majority of them at one time. A rookie move, on their part."

Bex called them in, and Joe announced that only seven of the boys remained. Only six girls remained. All of us, being four of them.

Liz warned us, and we got three of the other boys. Now all we had were the four boys, and all they had were the four girls. Should be easy. But they had changed their faces too.

Liz called out something that instantly got our attention.

"Oh! Visual on Jonas."

"Well, what are you waiting for," Macey stated, "call him out!"

"Um okay."

Ten minutes later it was just Bex, Zach, and I. I got on the ferris wheel, seeking higher ground.

Bex got out, just as she was putting me on the ride. I had lost contact with Liz the second that she had gotten out. Now I was in an isolated box with three other strangers.

A boy soon approached me. I looked up, annoyed when he tapped my shoulder, but my face softened when I realized it was a boy, and I knew that's exactly what would have happened with my character. I hated honey potting on missions.

"Hi!" I said, batting my eyelashes. Trying to keep him distracted so I could glance over shoulder quickly.

"Hey." He glanced over mine too. Peculiar.

"So where do you go to school?" I asked.

"Oh, in Maine." I blinked in surprise.

"Hmmm. Too bad your not from around here. What's your school called?" It was obvious he was not paying any attention to me other than curt answers.

"Oh. Ummm, Blackthorne?" You've probably never heard of it."

"Oh, I have, my cousin went there because he was found like smoking weed behind the barn, isn't it like a school for delinquents?" I knew as soon as he said Blackthorne that it was Zach. Ha, nice try, Blackthorne Boy.

"Oh, mhmm, yeah." I excused myself then, even though he was obviously ignoring me anyway, and walked over to the other side of the car. I picked up my phone to "call" Joe.

"Hey Joe, I found him. Tell him he's compromised, once he gets off of the wheel."

"Okay, Cams. Don't do anything stupid."

"Sure, Joey."

I laughed, and exited the confining box.

I walked away, but then caught sight of Zach going the other way, towards a girl that looked exactly like me. I ran towards him as fast as I could in my heels (which was actually pretty fast, but I toned it down, because I'm supposed to be a rich socialite.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked, sounding hurt that he would leave.

He keeps walking, not hearing me. I hear Joe telling him he's being compromised through his coms, and continue to walk through the shadows right next to him, until he reaches two vans that already hold both of our friend groups. I smile, and as Joe is getting out of the van, I tap him on the shoulder. Joe freezes, knowing who I was, but acting just the way I told him to.

"Hey, where are you going? I mean, this van seems kinda sketchy and you haven't even stayed for the whole afternoon."

"Umm, this is my school."

"Who are you?" I asked, pretending to be completely confused.

"Um, I'm Freddy. What's your name? And why did you follow me?"

"Oh. Me." I pull off my disguise, and walk towards the girls van. Just before I got into the van, I turn around. "My name's Cammie. Nice to meet you Zach."

I get in and shut the door behind me. Take that for sending confused signals Zachary.

I turned around in my seat watching as a confused Zach got farther and farther away.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as we got back to the room, I was bombarded with questions.

"What was that!?"

"Oh my freaking god, were you flirting!?"

Liz was the only voice of reason. "Guys, did you notice the sketchy behavior of the boys on the way back? On the plane?"

I chose to ignore Bex and Macey's comments, and go on to Liz's question.

"No, I didn't notice. Then again, I was flying the plane. All I saw were the security cameras."

"Well, they were all grouped in the back of the plane, whispering, so softly that not even a spy could hear. They kept glancing at us, so obviously, whatever it is, it includes us."

"DO YOU LIKE ZACH!?" Bex blurted out from behind her hand. I glared at her.

"Bex! Macey! Focus at the task at hand, we have plenty of the night to discuss Cam and Zach!" Liz actually yelled. Both of the girls snapped to attention. No one wanted to face the wrath of Liz. She could be pretty darn scary when she wanted to be.

"The boys are planning something. Probably something to get back at us for beating them. Twice. And Cammie, they're gonna want to get you the worst. Because you beat their best twice. In a row. They aren't happy."

"So what are we going to do?" Bex asked.

"We're gonna bug them." Liz put on her devil smile.

—

Five minutes later, when the boys were down at dinner, we bugged their room. We placed some in the most obvious places, so that they would think they got all of them, when really they didn't.

We were placing the last one, when I heard voices in the hallway. I walked to the door, and placed my ear on it.

My eyes widened. It's them! I mouthed. Macey and Bex were gone up the vent in the ceiling. Liz was still siting at dinner. Covering for us. I just had time to hide under the bed when the door opened.

"It was genius to bug their rooms Jonas! Now we know what they talk about. And hiding some easily, so that they'll think they did the same, well that's just perfect. They won't think of that. They're girls, and they're way to confident." So they had done the exact same thing as us.

"Hahaha, yeah. I can't believe that your mom had to talk to Cammie, what did she do now?" That was Nick. Oh I so wanted to kill him now.

"Liz said she was caught sneaking out again."

"Again?" Zach asked.

"Yep." The boys all grabbed their jackets and headed out of the room. The last thing I heard was Grant mumbling something about how they were going to have to be able to beat us in a flight, and not to complain about going to practice protection and enforcement.

I leapt up, and slipped down the hallway towards our room, slipping into the secret passageway that led straight from our door to theirs.

I was back outside the room in about five seconds. I stopped everyone from going in before explaining that they had bugged our room, before we walked in, I had to ask Liz something.

"They working?" I asked breathlessly.

"You even have to ask?" Liz fired back.

Of course not, but now it was time to kill the bugs.


	16. Chapter 16

It took us about five minutes to kill most of the bugs. I had already told them that I planned on leaving some so that we could plant some "information'. We watched the camera from their room from in the bathroom.

"How much time until the prank happens?"

"Tomorrow, at sunset."

"I don't know why we had to choose sunset," Grant mentioned, "we couldn't have done something, earlier?"

"The prank won't work unless it's at sunset."

"Teachnically, it could. We would just have to adjust the aim, and trajectory, and their location. You know, scratch that about aim and trajectory, just the location counts."

"We are still going through with this. In the gym, at eight thirty, the girls will be there practicing. That's all we have to know."

"Oh good. So everything is set."

"Yep."

"Sooooo…. what are we going to tonight?"

"I have an idea. We'll walk over there."

We turned off the computer and stowed it. We figured the boys were going to talk to the other guys.

We all collapsed on our beds, and started talking about memories from our past missions, knowing we could talk about the classified missions freely now that the boys weren't watching their bugs.

"Remember that time that Cammie got dead drunk on that one mission with the Chinese terrorists. She had to play a floozy?"

"HA. WE DON'T MENTION IT!"

"Come on, you must have expected that that would be the first memory we would bring up. It was one of the funniest. You had no clue who you were in the morning."

"Guys, I only did that because I had to honeypot. I HATE honey potting on missions. I wasn't expecting the CIA to make a sixteen year-old to honeypot an fifty year old terrorist. It wasn't fun."

We definitely weren't expecting a knock on our door, and four smiling boys at our door.

I led them into the room before turning to them and eyeing them suspiciously.

"What do you four want?"

"Well," Grant started, "we don't have classes tomorrow because we had a Cove Ops mission today, so we were thinking of maybe….."

"Oh don't tell me. You want to have a sleepover. Like when you used to have them with the girls and I when we were small, because you had no friends outside of school."

"Ummm….Noooooo." Grant said, turning a shade of bright pink, as the boys cracked up quietly behind him.

"Well then what?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to play a game with us?" Macey pushed me backwards and grinned evilly.

"What game?" She asked.

"Truth and dare."

"How about we make it strip truth and dare, and you have a deal?"


	17. Chapter 17

I had tried to escape, as soon as those words escaped Macey's mouth, but Bex knew what I was trying to do, and grabbed me before I could race off. Macey came and took my other arm, and seated me in between her and Zach. Oh, great. Him again.

Macey had spent the last five minutes telling everyone how to play the game correctly. The girls and I knew how to play it, and so did Grant. Macey really liked the game, and it had become a habit of hers to play it at least once a week every summer. Zach, Jonas, and Nick were a little more clueless, but they quickly caught on.

"I'll go first, since it was my idea!" Macey said with pride dripping into her voice. I smiled a little bit, only Macey could be proud with coming up with strip truth or dare. Only Macey.

"Cammie!" I snapped back to attention when I heard my name called by Macey. Uh-oh. I hated it when I had to go first. "Truth or dare?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Dare." Macey was one of those few people who could mortally embarrass you of you picked truth. Of course, she could embarrass you either way, but her strong suit were truths, just as Bex's strong suit were dares.

"I dare you to…. sneak into your moms office."

"Easy!" I declared. I started to get up.

"Wait! I'm not done. I dare you to sneak into sublevel two, and cover it with soap and water, to create a foamy mess."

Oh my goodness. Getting supplies, easy. The sneaking in part, easy. But creating a mess of a sublevel right under the best spy in the United States nose. Not so easy.

Twenty minutes later I stumbled back into our dorm room, covered in foam, and giggling like a mad man. Everyone in the from had their mouths open, but since they had bugged me with sound and cameras, they couldn't say that I hadn't done it.

I mean, I did the dare. But I may have accidentally also foamed up the there sublevels as well. So, now, all seven sublevels (that I knew of), were covered in foam. I hope no one ever found out that I had done this, otherwise, I was going to be in deep trouble.

Finally everyone settled down, and we continued our game.

I was first.

"Ummmm, Jonas. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He answered, still looking at his lap. I smiled devilishly.

"Do you like Liz?" Liz and Jonas both turned bright cherry red. Macey, Bex and I were all waiting for his answer.

"Um. Yeah. I do." Liz looked up and smiled. Jonas glanced at her, and when he saw that she was smiling, he smiled at her too.

"Jonas, it's your turn!" Macey said, breaking both of them out of their staring contest.

"Oh, ok. Grant. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I laughed as he puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look more "macho".

"I dare you to, only wearing underwear, go yelling down the halls, singing Katy Perry's 'Hot and Cold'." I stared, kind of shocked, at Jonas. I didn't know he could be so evil. But it was a good dare.

Grant came back ten minutes later, mumbling something about parents. I looked at him in alarm.

We heard a knock. Then the door opened, to reveal a very amused Joe Soloman, and a very mad father.

"Hi daddy?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Cameron Ann Morgan, Grant Joseph Morgan. What are you doing!? At this time? Lights out was an hour ago. The boys shouldn't be in this room, especially not after lights out." Aunt Abby appeared behind Joe, and glared at my father.

"Why don't you two take the boys back to their room. I'll talk to the girls." It was no question. Abby says it, and that's how it's going to be.

The boys all left, with their heads hung low. Getting ready for a yelling session with my dad and Joe. Abby just looked us over.

"Strip truth or dare?" She asked. Our mouths hung open.

"How… what….. wait?"

"How do you think we occupied our time when we were younger? Wait, don't answer that. I'm sure that we will end up having classes tomorrow because of this. The boys never actually think straight. Whatever. Just be ready for hard classes tomorrow. I'm sure Matt is going to make sure the teachers go extra hard."

We all glared at that.

"Oh right. I forgot. You guys are so far ahead, nothings going to phase you. Okay, just be down at breakfast, and pretend that I punished you or something? Alright!"

She walked out then. We waited two minutes before cracking up at the fact that she had just let us go without a punishment. Then Liz remembered something. The bugs. We could watch the boys punishment. Liz turned her computer on and to the correct channel.

We saw the boys sitting on their beds, while my dad paced the front of the room, and Joe stood behind him, watching with amusement.

"You boys know the rules we laid down in order for the girls to stay at Blackthorne. No breaking those rules, or I will send them home! I hope you guys weren't doing anything too bad, but I'm going to assume the worst I can with the fact that Grant was running down the hallways singing Katy Perry." The girls and I giggled.

Now, Joe chose to speak.

"You boys will all be running seventy miles tomorrow morning before breakfast. And then, you will be assigned for clean in the kitchens tomorrow after breakfast. You'll miss the first hour of classes."

"Wait! We don't have classes tomorrow."

"Now you do. The whole school has them. Be grateful your punishment isn't worse." My dad and Joe left the room, and I turned to the girls smiling. We turned off the lights, and went to bed, knowing that my dad, or Joe, would probably check on us, before heading back downstairs.

Once we heard both my dad and Joe leave, we sat up in bed.

"Too bad we didn't get to finish our game!" Liz said gleefully. She was just as happy about that as I was.

"I didn't get to actually get dared or truthed once!"

"Truthed?" I giggled.

"Shut up." Macey threw a pillow towards my bed. I just laughed and batted it away.

"It's okay Macey, just let's not forget that the boys are trying to get us back tomorrow, at sunset. I hope we can successfully avoid them. We don't want to get our egos hurt, do we." I could feel Bex smirking, even in the dark.

"Don't worry. They can't beat us. Even if they tried."

**BTW, I fixed Chapter 14, sorry for the weird gibberish that was in there. No clue how it got there.**


	19. Chapter 19

I was up before any of the girls in the morning. I took a shower, changed into my workout stuff, and then ran out to the gym behind the school. I wanted to run today, I guess. Work off some of the steam I'd had since the last attack. I guess they hadn't found me yet, seeing there had been no attacks since we had gotten to Blackthorne. It was only a matter of time though.

When I got down to the gym, I wasn't surprised to see all of the Blackthorne boys running laps. It looked like they were on their first or second lap, and I walked up behind Joe, who was watching them complete their punishment. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I join in?" He looked at me in surprise.

"Their running seventy miles Cam, are you sure?"

"Seventy miles is a warm-up Joe, you now that better than anyone!" I smiled at him. Some of the Blackthorne boys had noticed me by now, as they were finishing their third lap. "So can I?"

"I guess Cam." He said, exasperated.

I ran down to the track, and waited for Grant to run around the bend.

"Hi Grant!" I said, running along beside him.

"Cams?" He looked surprised too.

"Yeah, I'm running the laps with you guys, because I woke up early, plus I need to blow off some steam. I turned around as someone tapped my shoulder. Zach. I groaned.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He smirked. He didn't seem fazed by the fact I was running with the boys.

"Nope."

"So, why are you running?" He asked.

"Morning workout." I explained.

"Up for a bet?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Who can complete the seventy miles faster, you or me? I'm betting I can beat you!" I could see Grants wide eyes from the other side of me, and the small almost unnoticeable shake of his head towards Zach.

"I'll take it. What are we betting?"

"If I win, I get a kiss. If you win…." He waited for me to fill in the gap.

"If I win, I get to tell everyone all about how you lost. Oh, and you have to let Joe come up with a punishment." I saw his eyes widen the slightest bit.

"Deal." We both raced off, leaving Grant in the dust behind us. By the forty-fifth lap I was ahead, by at least four laps. I wasn't even breathing hard. I had told Joe this was just a warm-up, and I wasn't kidding. I usually ran about one hundred fifty miles a day. A little ridiculous, but I was obsessed with running. Whenever I wanted a break, I ran. Whenever I had to get away I ran. I had to buy a new pair of running shoes almost every two months so that the treads weren't too worn out.

By the time I finished my laps, he was still on his sixtieth. I walked over to Joe and smiled. I wasn't not able to talk, or even breathing hard.

"So Joey, you've got to come up with a good punishment."

"Why?" He asked, a small bit suspicious.

"Well, because Zach bet that he could beat me." Joe broke out into boisterous laughter. "His punishment for not beating me was bragging rights, and your punishment."

"Oh, I'll think of something good Cam."

Zach finished about twenty minutes after me. I stayed around just long enough to see Joe's beckoning finger to Zach.

I walked off of the track laughing my head of, wondering how long it would take the guys to learn not to underestimate us.

It seemed like it would take forever.

**Sorry for only one chapter today, my computer time has been limited. Hope you guys like it! I love the positive feedback!**


	20. Chapter 20

I made it back to the room, and showered again before the girls had even woken up. I look at the time and realized that I should probably wake Macey up or she would continuously complain about the lack of time she had to get all of us ready.

I shook Macey, and when that didn't work I grabbed a pillow and slammed it into her face, just as I was about to do it for a second time, her hand caught my wirst, and her eyes shot open.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Six." She was up in a second.

"Shoot." She hurried into the bathroom to take a shower, but not before telling me to get Bex and Liz up.

Liz was easy, I just shook her shoulders. I ended up pouring a bucket of ice cold water on Bex in order to get her out of bed. She glared angrily at me as she went towards the bathroom. I only said one word,

"Revenge."

Twenty miuntes later we were all arranged in front of Macey as she did all of our makeup and hair. Liz got off light, with no makeup but lipstick, and a silver eyeshadow. Bex got off next lightest, with a dark purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Both Macey and I had the whole makeup bag on our face, her with a neutral color of eyeshadow, and me, with a light blue shadow.

She had curled Liz and Bex's hair, and straightened hers and mine.

Next came outfits. She stared at the closet for twenty minutes before finally deciding something suitable for all of us to wear, and then ushering us out the door to breakfast.

By the time we got down to the cafeteria, I had heard all about what Zach's punishment had been. "Someone" flooded all three subs with foam, and Zach's task was to clean it all, by himself. I knew he wouldn't be down at breakfast because he was cleaning. The guilt was getting to me. After all it was my fault the subs were flooded, and my fault that Joe had given him the punishment.

If I couldn't un-flood the subs, I would at least help him clean.

I entered my fingerprint into the monitor, and let it scan my eyes. I rode the elevator down to sub three, I figured he would start at the bottom and work up.

I was right.

I found him surrounded with foam, and covered with it too. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing at his disgruntled face. He still hadn't seen me.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

"So I heard the 'famous Zachary Goode' was beaten by the chameleon, and now he has to clean the subs."

"Yes. Unfortunately, the rumors are true. But you didn't beat me by that much!"

"It's okay. Did Joe say who he thought flooded the subs?"

"He thinks it was the seniors for their annual senior prank." I started cracking up.

"Well, we've got a lot of work ahead of us, if we want them done by class."

"We?"

"Well, I figured that the 'legendary Chameleon' would help poor, pitiful Zach."

He stared at me opened mouthed, before I threw a wet washcloth at his head.

"Come on, lets get to work."

He smirked.

"Just couldn't resist me, could you Cam."

"Maybe. Maybe not." I replied, and turned to my cleaning. We only had an hour to clean all three subs.


	21. Chapter 21

We had finished cleaning in the hour allotted, and after a full day of school, plus the cleaning, I was ready to collapse. I just wanted to go to bed, but the girls had other ideas.

They pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door, I knew instantly that whatever they were about to say, couldn't be heard by the bugs.

"The boys are planning a prank for tonight right?" Macey asked, in a whisper.

"From what I understood." I replied in the same tone of voice.

"What if we prank them back, using their prank?" Liz asked devilishly. I scooted a little farther from Liz. Man, that girl could be scary.

"What are you thinking Lizzy?" Bex asked, leaning forward, completely enticed.

—

The boys had asked us for our help in PE, and of course, we would be meeting under the pole at sunset.

We acted like we had no idea whatsoever.

"Chameleon has gotten Wise Guy, and Ghost to agree to meet at time and place for mentioned." I whispered into my coms on the way down to the flagpole. Liz's plan had been going flawlessly.

"Copy that Chameleon. This is Bookworm, reporting that there are exactly five minutes until sunset."

"Alright, get into position. Good luck, let's hope this works."

We all walked in, linked arm in arm, towards the flagpole. The boys were no where in sight.

I sighed, and motioned for the girls to sit down, so that we could pretend that we were waiting for the boys, although, we knew that they probably wouldn't reveal themselves until the prank was over.

"Hey Bex, which move are you going to teach them?" Macey asked.

"Umm, I really don't know. There were a few maneuvers that I have always wanted to teach, but that would be giving away my fighting secrets, so I probably won't teach them those."

"You Cam?"

"Oh, I was thinking about some gymnastics, maybe."

"The boys." Macey was giggling. "Gymnastics?" We all burst into full out laughter. "Well, if anyone was to teach them gymnastics, you've always been the best at them Cam."

The sunset began behind us,and we saw the boys walk out of the school. All four of them had devils grins on their faces, Grant was holding a button.

"So, ladies. I hope that you weren't meaning to stay dry tonight?" Nick asked, totally un-smooth. I wondered how often they had practiced this entrance, pathetic.

Then, Grant pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"It's gonna take about two to three minutes to actually activate, but you guys can't move."

Suddenly, Liz's plan came into affect. Joe and my dad walked out of the school doors.

"Hello boys, excuse us please." They walked past the boys, whose mouths were open in astonishment. Joe, and my dad walked over to us. Standing underneath the flagpole, they asked a simple question.

"Cams, you said you needed to meet now?"

And then, Grants button finally set something off.

**I love the reviews! Thanks for the feedback, sorry for only one chapter the last few days!**


	22. Chapter 22

I was covered in something gooey, and I had a feeling I knew what it was. A mixture of paint and glue, Liz had made the mixture from scratch when we were in eighth grade, and released its patent to the CIA,, although, what they could do with it was a mystery to me. Usually, the mixture was clear, but I guess the guys had decided against a clear mixture.

"PINK!" Macey screeched. The boys backed up a little. "WHAT IS IT WITH BOYS AND THINKING THAT ALL GIRLS LIIKE THE COLOR PINK! GAHHHH!" The boys were taking nervous steps away from the angry Macey, who was notorious for angry beat down sessions.

I had almost forgotten about my dad and Joe, until I heard my dads voice ring out over Macey's frustrated groans.

"BOYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" The one thing the boys didn't count on, was having their headmaster, and cove ops teacher also under the fountain of pink paint glue. It got even better though. Just when I thought my dad couldn't get any madder than he was, the pink glitter fell out of the sky.

Liz, Bex, and I were all sitting watching the scene playing out in front of us with smirks on our faces.

Even Lizzie.

A bunch of the boys and girls had come out of the school to see what all the ruckus was about, and they were surprised to see their headmaster, and one of their best teachers under the flagpole, covered in a pink substance with pink glitter. My dad's face turned twenty shades darker, to the point where I could see it through the paint.

"EVERYONE WHO IS STANDING WITHIN ONE HUNDRED FEET OF MYSELF AND AGENT SOLOMAN HAS DETENTION, AND WILL COMPLETE EXTRA DRILLS!"

"But daddy?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder, and wearing my best puppy dog face. "The girls and I did nothing. We thought we were coming down to help the boys with their PE skills. I wanted you guys to help us!" The boys jaws all dropped when my dad looked at the four of us, and shook his head in agreement.

"Alright Cams, the girls and you are excused from any punishment, and I give you permission to exact your revenge on the boys, at any time you feel like it." He added with an evil smile.

"Thanks daddy!" I hugged him, and went to join the girls, who were staring at the boys.

Bex started to say something, "So boys, you know those PE moves we were going to teach you?"

"Oh and daddy, this doesn't count."

All four of us ran towards the boys at full speed. The four boys tensed themselves, ready for a fight.

I ran at Zahc, as if I was going to head butt him, and instead triple flipped over his head, and kicking with most of my force (all of my force would probably sever his spine and instantly kill him.) into his back. He fell forward, and I flipped him over my shoulder so that his face was towards the ground.

I had Zach pinned on the group in less than ten seconds. I fight better when I'm angry. I realized, ten seconds later that all of the girls had the boys pinned.

"Nice try." I whispered in Zach's ear.

"Ah, but we still got you." I flipped him over so that I could see his face.

"But we got you back." I whispered into his ear. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that we had turned their prank, into one of ours.

**I had time, so I updated! I am so happy with with how this chapter turned out!**


	23. Chapter 23

It took us two hours to get all of the pink glittery paint glue off, even with Liz's special solvent. We weren't happy with the boys, Macey was about to blow her head off at the fact they had ruined her hair.

So we planned revenge.

We may have gotten the boys back by using my dad and Joe, but we wanted to get them even worse. When we were all done showering, Macey pulled us into the bathroom, the only place safe from the boys bugs. Liz grabbed her computer, and we sat watching as the boys sat on their beds, worried about what their punishment would be.

Macey turned to me, and said three simple words. "Kill the bugs." I guess Macey was done planning in the bathroom, and we had to plan something to get the boys spent the next five minutes squashing all of the bugs.

We left one camera that had audio and video feed. And I stepped up to the bug.

"Nice try boys, but we're not amateurs." I whispered.

I crushed the video camera in between my fingers, and the threw all of them down the toilet and flushed.

Bex turned to us, with the evil glint in her eye.

"Now. For revenge."

—We waited until we were one hundred percent sure that the boys were asleep before we snuck into their room.

I went in first, after Liz picked the lock, and stopped at the door. Bex bumped into me.

"What's wrong Chameleon?"

"They're so cute when the sleep." Liz snapped a couple pictures of the boys before we had played the prank. We wanted full documentation of the proceeds. I walked into the room, as Macey pulled out the duffel bag she had been toting along the dark corridors.

"Here's all the supplies, I'm gonna do Nick, Bex can do Grant, Liz do Jonas, and Cam, you can do Zach." I groaned. Why was I always stuck with Zach.

"Okay, mission's a go."

The girls and I took all of the permanent makeup out of the bag, and worked on the boys. I covered Zach in white foundation, purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and cherry red blush. I laughed as I started to smear the makeup so that it no longer fit the formation.

By the end of the hour, all four boys looked hideous, but hilarious.

Macey stopped and went into the bathroom, saying that she would be right back.

When we stopped to see what she was doing, the mirror read "Don't mess with us!" I stifled a laugh, as Liz took pictures to show the results of our beautiful makeup job.

The girls and I went back to the room.

We went to bed that night, wondering what the boys reaction would be in the morning.

Sure enough, at six in the morning, the boys wakeup call, we were awoken by four boys, screaming like girls.

We all just turned to each other, and laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Five minutes later, all four boys burst into the room, their faces covered in smeared clown makeup.

All they saw were five girls cracking up in the corner of the room, as Macey got them ready for the day.

Grant was the first to speak.

"Really Cam, Bex, Mace, Lizzie!" I was quick to reply.

"So the Blackthorne boys finally figured out their predicament had something to do with us. Why'd it take you guys so long?" Grant tried to make a grab for me, but Macey held out the hot curling iron in his direction, her eyes narrowed, and silently challenging him to come closer.

Grant had received enough curling iron burns from Macey to know that she ment business, so he backed up towards the door.

Liz came over from behind Macey's shoulder, and took a picture of their scowling faces. She laughed softly, and pulled up the picture on her desktop. Giving the boys a clear view of the screen, so that they could see the pictures of their sleeping faces.

Macey chose to speak next.

"This is what you guys get for dumping Liz's creation all over us. AND FOR MAKING IT PINK AND GLITTERY. I THINK YOU SHOULD BE PRETTY DARN HAPPY. IT COULD HAVE BEEN A WHOLE LOT WORSE FOR YOU IDIOTS."

They were all backed up against the wall now, because Macey had been advancing with her curling iron.

"Aww, come on Macey! It was a prank! We didn't expect you guys to come back and do this. Did we?" Grant butted in.

"Well, I did, and I figured there'd be some retaliation knowing you guys, but all we want to know is how to get this stuff off of our faces, before class starts. You guys do have a way to get it off, right?" His voice sounded a little alarmed.

"Here's the deal. We'll give you the stuff after breakfast. Maybe, if you behave, and follow our rules. Dad has already given us permission to get back at you, and we just want the prank to be public, like you pranking us was."

"But, you guys pranked us back during our prank!" Zach interjected. I shot him a look. The boys faces were covered in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Grant. How do you think Joe and daddy were there at the exact time we were. I figured that the flagpole thing was a prank. We just got you back for it."

"I'm so gonna get you!" Grant yelled, he ran past Macey, but straight into Bex.

"Oh, really." She flipped him onto the bed, and tied him down with the rope that I had behind my back.

"See boys, if you do exactly what we say, this doesn't have to get any worse. And we always keep our promises, so you will, if you behave, be able to get this stuff off of your face Now, you boys can try to find another solution. But Liz is the only one that could create the formula to remove it."

"Come on boys, you can stay in here until I get done with the girls." Mace said, pulling me back into the chair for more hair curling and eye makeup.

The boys all sat down on the bed, and waited for the hour, until Macey was finally ready to lead us all down to breakfast. We put Bex behind them so they couldn't run.

And we walked into the cafeteria.


	25. Chapter 25

No one bothered to look up at us, as we entered the cafeteria exactly on time. No one even spared us a glance, until some seventh grader got up to get breakfast, and gasped, immediately seeing the boys faces.

I guess the boys held power over the whole school, and it had never been tested, so when they saw that someone had tested, and beaten the kings of the school. Soon the whole school was staring with wide eyes, as we made our way to our normal table in the center of the dining hall. I'm pretty sure that the boys would've tried to run, if Macey wasn't holding Nick and Jonas's hands, I was holding Zach and Grant's hands, and Bex was behind them, her face absolutely glowing with triumph.

I led them over, and sat them in between Bex and I, they knew there was no chance of escape. They knew consequences would be worse if they did try to run.

Finally dad looked up from his plate of food, and had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop food from spewing over all of the seventh graders. I smiled at his reaction, as he nudged Joe, and Joe looked up to see what was so amusing.

Eventually all the other boys and girls figured out that they wouldn't die if they laughed, but Grant, Nick, and Zach were all sending glares at the younger kids. Which quieted them for about five seconds before it became impossible not to laugh at their ridiculous faces.

"So, Zach, how are you liking your fifteen minutes of fame?" I asked, teasing him about the loss.

He just glared at me. I guess being beaten, gives no reason to smirk. So I smirked instead.

Grant was mumbling about having to regain their reputations, and Jonas was mumbling concoctions under his breath, trying to come up with a solution for the unremovable makeup.

The boys sat through breakfast without a voiced complaint.

So, as a reward, we took them out ten minutes early, and gave them the wipes for their faces, so that they could remove all traces of the hideous makeup job, but all we could do was laugh.

Twenty minutes, we were all sitting in COW, the boys faces completely clean, but sniggering classmates everywhere. It would take a while for them to live down the humiliation.

—

A few nights later I was out for a jog. I realized that we had already been at Blackthorne for two whole weeks. Between the constant scheming, screaming, and classes, time had been completely used up. Bex and Grant had finally started going out, and Liz and Jonas were warming up to one another. Macey and I still had weird relationships with Zach and Nick. Our roommates swore that we would make perfect couples, but Zach was so annoying.

I was just running past one of the light posts that were out in the forest, to help guide my way, when I heard noises. Figuring it was just an animal, I continued on, but ran straight into a blockade.

Of people.

I looked around, confused for less than a microsecond, before I realized exactly who they were, and why they were here.

"Really, it took you two whole weeks to find me?" I taunted.


	26. Chapter 26

"Come with us Ms. Morgan."

"I've gotta say no."

"That's unfortunate." This was a different man than the leader. He was standing to the right of the leader, and from his position I could tell he was second in command. His face was twisted in a sneer that was directed in my direction.

"But surely you realize that I'm Cameron Morgan. If I'm not going willingly, I'm not going at all."

"Likely story." He sneered again. I ignored him and talked to the leader.

"How did you get past Blackthorne's security anyway?"

"We had help from an inside source." I scanned the blockade. Noticing they had only sent ten men. Better than five, but still. Come on. It's just getting ridiculous.

Still with the underestimating. Gah.

"Wonderful. So who's up first?"

The sneering second in command stepped forward, about to retort. I just pretended he was volunteering. "Great!"

I executed a perfect sequence nine on him, and twenty seconds later, he was lying in a coma. He would be for the next six months. I loved Joe's illegal move sequences. Two more men stepped forward to retrieve the unconscious man, and I did the same thing to both of them.

The men kept stepping forward, and falling unconscious. I had a pile of men, in my peripheral vision. Only one man was still standing five minutes after the attacks had started. It was only the leader and I. He looked a bit more frightened than when he had met me, but was trying to hide it.

"I'm gonna let you leave, and take all your men with you. Coax them back to health, retreat, and try to plot. Tell your boss hi from Cammie!" I jogged in the opposite direction, knowing enough time had passed.

I got to my dorm room soon afterward. My roommates were all getting ready for the day.

"Where were you?" Macey asked, her tone bordering on dangerous.

"Out jogging." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. I hadn't told them about any of the attacks, and I wasn't about to start.

"Now I only have an hour to get you ready for school day."

Wait. I had been running all night!

"Sure Mace, whatever you say." And I did do whatever she said that morning, because I knew that if I didn't I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. These girls were something to be scared of.

I walked off to breakfast thinking about one thing. It wasn't even the attack. Joe had said something about a mystery class that I would enjoy immensely, and I really wanted to know what it was.

After all, not much excited me anymore.

**I'm so sorry, honestly, for the late update. I started school this week, and it's so frustrating. I have zero free time. I'll try to update as often as possible. Love you guys! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this chapter isn't amazing, I'm writing this at like twelve in the morning. I'm sorry there haven't been many updates, I had my first full week of high school this week. I hope you like this chapter, even though it's written horribly.**

We were walking to Cove Ops after breakfast. The lesson was supposed to last all day, and the group was super excited about the 'surprise' that Joe mentioned to me. The girls and Grant knew, that I already knew what it was. They knew me well enough to know that I Knew the second Joe did, because I'm the Chameleon, top rated junior spy. I don't let surprises happen.

So when Joe took us to the shooting range, just the eight of us, Grant, Macey, Bex, Nick, Liz, Zach, Jonas, and I, I wasn't too surprised. He obviously saw it on my face, because he just gave me a hug as I murmured a thank you.

Grant was glaring at Soloman, and Zach, Jonas, and Nick were all super confused. They thought that weaponry and assassination was unique to Blackthorne. I was the only one who knew how to operate the weaponry. For Liz, she was to clumsy, for Bex, she would be too crazy, and Macey just never needed one.

None of the girls knew I could shoot though.

"Boys, Girls, a major part of being in any agency is operating weaponry. Some of you know how to do this, and some need to be taught, but you'll spend all day down here practicing." Joe left then, saying that he had to get back to his class.

I just picked a handgun off of the table and walked towards the shooting range. Everyone looked at me in surprise, and I just smiled in their direction.

"Coming?" I asked.

Zach hurried to my side when Grant suggested one of the boys take one of the girls to teach. I rolled my eyes at his 'nonchalant" act, and continued walking toward the range with the handgun. Zach tried to take it from me. Mistake number one.

I immediately complained.

"Can't I just see how well I can do on the hardest level so you know where to start with me?" I asked Zach sweetly, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." He set the target to the hardest level, and stood me in the shooting area. I acted scared and weak, shivering at the gun in my hands, trying to make everyone fall for it.

Imagine their surprise, when five minutes later, I had hit every one of the moving targets at their lengthy distances.

Grant was staring openmouthed, so were Zach and the boys. The girls looked shocked, either that I didn't tell them, or that my skills were so good.

I had hit every target in the dead center.

I turned to Zach. "That, Blackthorne Boy, is how you use a gun." I smiled and walked over to the drinking fountain.

Fifty minutes later, the girls were still struggling to hit the center of the moving targets, but could hit the standing ones in a bullseye. The boys were teaching the girls, and Zach was hanging around by my side, as I paced behind Liz, trying to make sure she didn't kill herself from falling down with a gun.

When the day was done, the girls could hit the moving targets in a bullseye, and I was happy for them. The boys had demonstrated their skills at the end, and although Zach was obviously the best sniper I had seen in a while, I wasn't that impressed. I had been taught by Joe himself though, and he had always taught me that close, wasn't enough for survival.

When I talked to him that evening, all he would say about why the eight of us were handling guns, was that it had something to do a mission, that was quite possibly in our futures.

**If you guys review, I'll post faster, and more often. I love hearing the reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry about not posting in a while, school started and I'm having a hard time keeping up with work. Hope you guys like it. Two chapters in one night.**

Zach and I were the last two to leave the range. We had stayed a while to lock up after Joe left, and were walking through the hallways silently. He was close enough that I could feel the air being pushed around by his swaying arm, but far enough so that we made no contact.

"Nice shooting." He commented.

"Yeah. Joe started teaching me when I was four. Pretty much as soon as I could lift a gun with one hand."

"Does the government use you as an assassin?"

"Ha. Why wouldn't they? I'm the best sharpshooter/sniper they've ever seen. Not to mention the youngest. I've killed more people than I could count."

"But they were all bad people. It's not like they were doing good things." I snort.

"Yeah, let's go with that theory." He didn't say another word as we split ways towards our separate dorm rooms.

Sure enough, the girls were ready to leap on me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Not tonight girls." I whispered sadly, laying flat on my back, still fully clothed on my bed.

"Peru?" Bex sympathized. Staring at me with wide, sad eyes.

"No not Peru, nothing specific."

"Does it have anything to do with your mystical shooting skills?"

"You could say that."

"Goodnight Cam. See you in the morning."

—

I was up at dawn running when Joe ran up beside me.

I spared him no glance,just focused on the bumpy terrain displayed before me. I widened my stance, hoping to leave him behind. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Cam."

"Joe."

"What are you punishing yourself for this time?"

"Oh, you know. Told a boy a semi-second of my history and he'll probably never speak to me again."

"Do you like this boy? Do I need to give him a stern talking to?"

"No Joey! Leave him alone." I smacked him on the shoulder, and laughing, sped ahead.

I made it to breakfast without getting hit by the cyclone of makeup, hair, and clothing that seemed to exist in our dorm room this morning.

I sat next to Grant, kissing his check as I sat down. Grant was the only one who knew everything that I had done. He was, after all, my twin brother, and even though he was annoying, if the girls weren't protecting me, then he was.

"Rough night?" He asked, when he saw the dark circles under my eyes.

"A little bit. It was about Zimbabwe." He nodded his head before turning away to talk to Bex, who had only heard the last part of the conversation as she walked in.

"Hey Bex!" I greeted, before swallowing the rest of my food, and getting up to fnd some secret passageway that I could hide in for the hour of breakfast.

Sometimes, being a spy sucked, this was one of those times, because even my best friends had no idea some of the thing I had done.


	29. Chapter 29

I was sitting in cove ops class this time. It was the second time they had entered school grounds to find me, and they had the nerve to interrupt Joe Soloman's class to try to kidnap me. Wonderful.

It was the same leader as last time, and as he jumped into the room, I stood up.

"Really, again? Please tell me you brought backup?" Fifteen other men jumped into the room behind him cutting off all escape routes. The rest of the students were backed up against a wall. Probably wondering who I knew these guys.

I kicked one of the lackeys in the face, and sent him down cold. Flipping the gun into my hands from his unconscious ones.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY FREAKING CLASSROOM BEFORE I GET REALLY PISSED OFF AND START KILLING PEOPLE!"

My classmates stood shocked against the wall.

The men didn't move.

So, I did the only thing I could think of. I shot the leader in the heart.

"There done, now go crying back to your leader, and tell them to give it up."

They scrambled over one another trying to get ou t of the sublevel before I could get to them. I called my aunt on my cellphone and told her I had two people I needed her to pick up.

She was downstairs just as the shock was wearing off.

"These two," I pointed, and in the next second they were gone. "Thanks Abby!"

I dismissed Joe's class for him, but of course, nine people stayed including Joe and Abby. Can you guess who?

The girls weren't staring in shock, because they knew that I had killed before, they just thought it was poison or something. The boys, especially Grant were unfazed, because they were assassins, but Zach seemed a bit flabbergasted.

"Who were those guys Camster?" Grant asked.

"Ah, they've been trying to kidnap me for about two moths now. It hasn't worked out so well for them. I can't believe thy interrupted class too. Grrr. Now you guys have seen I'll have to call the director and report it."

"TWO MONTHS! WE COULD"VE HELPED CAM!" The three girls yelled out in exact unison. Sometimes, I swear they are freaky mind-synced dolls or something of that nature.

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone to worry. I had it down. Plus, this is only the second time I've been attacked at Blackthorne. So it hasn't been that bad."

"I still don't like it Cam." Joe spoke from the back of the room.

"Well, it's not like I need protection."

"Actually I think that's exactly what you need. There will be trackers placed in a pair of shoes you will wear all the time. And with Zach or Grant will be guarding you at all times. They are to sleep in your room, nd wait outside of the stall door in the bathroom. She is not to be let out of whispering hearing distance. Understand?" He directed the question at the two boys, who were shifting uncomfortably between two feet, both looked concerned for my safety, which was odd.

"Yes, sir." They both replied.

"Really Joey?" I whined.

"Yes, really, the last thing we need is for you to get hurt right before your big assignment. You are all dismissed."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY ENTIRE DAY GO BY FASTER AND ILL WRITE SOONER!**


	30. Chapter 30

"So, Cammie? How's life?" Zach asked in an awkward, I don't know what to talk about, tone.

"Right now? Not so great. Imagine having two girls following you everywhere, without your consent."

"I'd use that to my advantage." He replied with a smirk. I smacked Zach in the shoulder, at the same time Grant hit him across the head.

"This is my sister! C'mon man!"

"Hey, I was just stating facts."

"Shut up you blubbering idiots!"

The both glared at me in annoyance. I just laughed and continued walking to my dorm.

"I don't know where you two dorks will be sleeping but I'm pretty sure the floor isn't very comfortable."

"We'll be fine."

"You mean yourself, right Zach." Grant says mischievously. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time on the floor. I'm sure Bex would let me sleep on her bed. She is my girlfriend…." Zach scowled at Grant, and turned to stalk off.

"I wouldn't be so sure Granty." I said putting on my poor darling face. "I'm not sure she'll think that's okay when she's heard a few of the things that have been said about her by you. Well, lets just say thank to me, she's seen it all."

"When did you have the time to bug me?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh I bugged your whole room at the beginning of the year. I can't believe none of you noticed. What great spies you guys are."

Both of their faces showed small signs of shock that I'm sure they were trying to hide. I flounced down the hallway, and into the dorm. Greeting Bex, Macey, and Lizzy with a hi before jumping under the bed.

Both boys burst into the room seconds after. Once they noticed I was gone, they started freaking out. The girls had realized I was playing a joke by then, and nonchalantly motioned towards the window, which was open before from a previous experiment that had gone wrong.

"YOU LET HER GO OUT OF THE WINDOW! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN THAT!" Grant yelled at Bex.

"YOU DARE YELL AT ME GRANT MORGAN!" She stood up and towered over him. He bowed down, and sat on the bed I was under.

"All we're saying, is that she took the window down. We know she can handle anything. And she all but tied us down to leave."

I started poking Grant in the butt through the mattress.

"What is under this bed? It's so uncomfortable." I heard him get up and check under the mattress.

He reached to pull up the covers that were over the edge of the bed. I grabbed his hand and tugged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream came out of his mouth at least four octaves higher than his normal voice, and I just burst out laughing like a crazy person.

My friends laughed with me, and soon, we were a pile of people who were laughing their heads off at the stupidest thing.


	31. Chapter 31

The following around thing got really old, really fast. By the time the first four days were up, I was itching for some time when I didn't have two boys within hearing distance. It was hard to talk ot the girls now as well, seeing that we couldn't talk about our favorite subjects, which were all banned because of clearance.

The only time I could ever be alone were at Sunday night dinners with my mom, dad, and Joe.

It sucked.

"Hey Bex, Lizzy, Macey." I said as I walked in the room, I heard muttered greeting back, and they said nothing to the boys. We had all agreed that we should pretend like they didn't exist.

"GUESS WHAT?" Liz said, tackling me in one of her monster hugs.

"What?" I asked, giggling and trying to keep both feet firmly planted on the floor.

"We got permission…." Bex started.

"To take you without the boys for a girls night out!" Macey finished with a smile.

I gathered them into a giant group hug, and began crushing the living delights out of all three of them.

"How'd you do that?"

"Well, Aunt Abby's coming into town, and, well she agreed to take us out." I cheered and started jumping up and down.

Abby may have the stature of a grown-up, but she was just another one of us. I was jumping up and down like a crazy person, laughing creepily.

"When? When? When?" I continually was shouting the same word, and it got really loud.

"Calm down Cams. On Saturday." I turned on my stare as soon as Grant answered that question.

"Wait." I turned on the Morgan glare. "You knew about this?" I started backing him into one of the many corners of the room, and then watched him as he sat down and made himself small.

"I…I…I." Grant started.

I just smiled sweetly, and used my puppy dog eyes.

"But Granty! Why wouldn't you tell me? I am your favorite twin sister."

He mumbled something under his breath along the lines of my only twin sister.

I just glared.

I walked over to the other side of the room, and hugged the girls again. Zahc was sitting awkwardly in the corner, so I went and sat next to him.

"All okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay, we're going to talk later though." I nodded to him, as I got up to get in my pjs.

The lights went out that night, and all I could think about was Saturday, and how much fun I would have shopping with the girls, talking with the girls. Maybe even having a bit of fun on a secret mission.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and Saturday on my mind, and there hadn't been a happier time since the beginning of my following.

I couldn't be more excited.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I HAVE A NEW STORY. IT'S CALLED SPY PRINCESS CAMERON ANN MORGAN. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

When I woke up, all I saw were the three other faces. I sighed. No boys. Finally. I had been followed around all week by annoying boy numero uno and annoying boy numero dos. That meant no girl time. Which also meant no makeovers from Macey, which was actually an upside to this whole thing. Macey got me this morning though. As soon as I woke up I was being dragged to the bathroom. By the time two hours was up, Mace was finished.

My hair was in a fishtail side braid, with a black bow at the bottom. My makeup was silver eyeshadow, black cat eye eyeliner, and layer upon layers of mascara. My lips were a bright cherry red. I had on a black skater skirt, with a red blouse, and of course, my favorite charm bracelet. I had on silver three inch heels, with a peep toe. It was the first time I had looked good since the whole COC thing had happened.

I walked into the dining room feeling amazing, and people turned to stare. I hadn't eaten in the main room for a while either, as I had been out at the crack of dawn training my butt of in just about anything you can imagine because even though I was the best, I wasn't good enough.

I sat down next to Bex, the entire student body gasping at the elusive Chameleon who had barely been seen for a week.

I had creme brûlée for breakfast, because I could, and then dragged the girls out of there pronto to go pick up my aunt, who probably wasn't even out of bed yet.

She was waiting outside in her red Porsche. Gah, I miss my car, they took it away after all the attacks.

"Morning girls." She said while twirling her keys around her finger. It's time to get out and about.

—

After about forty-five minutes in a car, we checked into a spa.

We all got mani-pedi's, massages, and most everything else on the list. Afterwards we got a nice lunch at a french place just down the street, and then we had time to just talk. We were sitting in the park watching the sunset when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something move against the shadows.

"Does anyone else see that?" I asked in Latin.

I got a chorus of "No Cam's" In a variety of languages.

"Uh-oh."

I stood up to stretch out, also doing a three-sixty of the area we were in, and noticed another movement in the shadows.

"I think it's just a bird Cam, calm down."

"Ugh fine. If anything happens it's on you guys though."

The rustling continued but the girls talked over it and I kept an ear on the rustling, hoping I would be able to pick out some signs of human activity. Nothing. Of course not.

I turned and reentered the conversation, which was a long and arduous one about whether Ryan Gosling or Channing Tatum was hotter.

"It's definitely Ryan Gosling guys, come on. He's a perfect specimen scientifically." Oh Lizzy. Alway the one to argue with science.

Suddenly something stepped out of the woods.

"Uh, guys." I interjected as quietly as I could. "There's something behind…"

Then, amidst the screams of my friends and my aunt, everything turned pitch black, and there was no longer a sunset to watch.


	33. Chapter 33

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GO SEE MY NEW STORY, IN MY PROFILE. **

**I hope you guys realize that I do read your stories and profiles when you review. I hope this chapter is fun to read.**

I woke up several hours later, and climbed through several layers of grogginess to escape the haze that had enveloped me during my unplanned unconsciousness. My hands were bounds by metal handcuffs with finger identification locks, and my ankles were bound in the same manner. Ropes were knotting me to the metal operating table in three places. Very bright lights were planted ver my head, and my eyes were staring straight into them unable to move.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

Of course. Mortal enemy number one.

"It took you a while. About five hours." I reset my internal clock so that it was set at my estimate for the time. I hoped the girls and Abby had gotten back to Blackthorne and told Joe and my mom and dad about this kidnapping thing. They knew I could get out eventually by myself, but the question wasn't when, it was if I would be strong enough to pull it off. I crossed my fingers, hoping that they would check the implant I had right below my right ear, that had a tracker in it. Then they could find me. It wouldn't be the first time the girls would have had to save me from torture or capture.

I wasn't sure what this one was yet.

"Cameron. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in bringing you here." I broke out in laughter.

"Didn't, HA, expect, HA, me, HA, to be, HA, hurt."

"I meant for you to be in extreme pain."

"Give me your best shot. I do believe you've never been able to break me before."

"Ah, but things change Cameron, and things get more advanced all the time. New tools, new torture. We have things you've never even heard of."

"I'm a spy. There isn't much I haven't heard of, even the newfangled weaponry. You won't break me."

"So you keep saying."

—

Two hours later my back was marked with open wounds from the various number of whips, knives and other sharp pointy objects she had thrown at me. My hands had three degree burns. The bottom of my feet were torn from heel to toe in one long deep gash.

I was seeing the ghosts of the people I had watched die from some crazy potion that they had force-fed me, and I was still shaking from the electricity being forced into my body at high voltage.

But I hadn't broken.

This would've been the fourth time I'd been tortured by them alone. There was nothing I hadn't seen.

She walked out for a moment and walked back into the room, twirling a knife between her fingers.

"Ready to tell us what we want to know darling?"

"I will never tell you anything."

"By the end of today, I'm sure you'll be screaming the answers, because even after all this, we have yet to real ease our best asset on you."

"And what would that be?"

"Why emotional torture of course." She turned to me with a glint in her eyes.

"You'll never break me Catherine Goode. Never."


End file.
